This invention relates to the discovery that 3,3-Bis(p-hydroxyphenyl)phthalide (hereafter phenolphthalein) is an effective treatment against certain bacterial conditions, diseases and symptoms .
Phenolphthalein has long been known as one of the group of primary diphenylmethane cathartics. The cathartic effect of phenolphthalein was reportedly discovered in 1902 and since that time it has been widely employed in laxative formulas. It is also reported that phenolphthalein is relatively nontoxic. Goodman & Gillman, Pharmocological Basis of Therapeutics (4th Edition 1977), pgs. 1021-22. Phenolpthalein is also used as an indicator in the titration of mineral and organic acids in most alkalis.
Applicant also disclosed methods and uses of phenolphthalein as an antiviral drug in TREATMENT OF HERPES SIMPLEX INFECTIONS AND ACNE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,763, filed Sept. 19, 1978, and issued Mar. 17, 1981.
There are estimated to be over 2,000 species of bacteria, although only a small portion are pathogenic. Weisz, Paul B., The Science of Biology (3d Ed. 1967), pg. 240; Villee, Claude, A., Biology (3d Ed. 1957), pg. 117 et seq. There are not many places which are devoid of bacteria. They are abundant in air, liquid such as milk, in and on the bodies of animals and plants both living and dead.
There are three general classifications of bacteria: bacilli (rod-like), cocci (spherical) and spiral forms. The spherical or cocci forms occur singly in some species, in groups of two, in long chains (streptococci) or in irregular clumps resembling bunches of grapes (staphylococci). Bacilli may occur as single rods or as long chains of rods joined together. The spiral forms are of two types: the spirilla, and the spirochetes.
The majority of bacteria utilize atmospheric oxygen in respiration; such forms are called aerobes. Other bacteria can grow and multiply in absence of free oxygen, getting their energy by the anaerobic metabolism of carbohydrates for amino acids and accummulating a variety of partially oxidized intermediates--alcohol, glycerol or lactic acid. Obligate anaerobes will grow only in the absence of oxygen--they are quickly killed by molecular oxygen. Facultative anaerobes will metabolize equally well in the presence or absence of oxygen. Villee at 119-121.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fast acting, effective treatment of bacterial infections, whether topically or internally.
It is a further object to provide an anti-bacterial preventative agent for application to prevent the growth of bacteria, whether topically or internally.